Welcome 2 Nome : The Beginning
by Alpha Wolf's Production's
Summary: before the team started, before Balto was born, before the virus was made, before Timmy Shock was put to sleep. this is The Beginning


Welcome 2 Nome: The Beginning

Chapter 1

Dr. Alexander shakes his head and smiles as Shock's father struggles to get out of the interrogation chair he's in. "You can try your powers Andrew," Dr. Alexander said to Shock's father. "but we put something that will decrease your powers for a few days. So try all you want."

"I'm going to destroy once I get out this damn chair!" Andrew spat. "Mark my words Alexander!"

Dr. Alexander only writes something down on his chipboard before walking out of the room. He goes to an office and knocks on the door. "Come in," said a voice. Dr. Alexander opens the door and walks into the office. There sat a middle age man with brown hair and a brown beard in the office chair. "Ah, Alexander please take a seat. Do you have the paper?"

"Yes, Mr. Stone," Alexander said, before handing the man the chipboard.

Mr. Stone looks at the chipboard. "So Andrew Shock can do all theses things, right?"

"Yes sir."

"What about his son Timmy Shock?" Mr. Stone asked. "Do you know where he is? We could do tests on him, too."

"No idea sir," Alexander said. "He's probably hiding somewhere in town."

"Very well. We'll send out a team to find him, and capture him tonight."

"But he has powers," Dr. Alexander said.

"Oh," Mr. Stone said. "Well, will think of something." He said with a smile, Dr. Alexander nodded then walked out of the room Mr. Stone still smile as Alexander walked outside the room. He then picks up his office phone and dialed a number "555-3129" he type in, "Mr. Sky it's good to here to you I have something for you to do," Mr. Stone said with another smile "I thought you would never ask," Mr. sky said though the phone.

_**North West of Africa 5:00 pm **_

Timmy runs from a man name Terry and a women named Alea, "You can't run forever kid!" Terry shouts. Timmy turns around looking at the two as they try to catch up to him. He runs as fast as he can go through the roof tops of the city. With his powers he can run on the power line "He's going down the other way I got him," Alea shouted as she jumps down into the main road and starts running into Timmy's direction.

Terry then takes another way to get to Timmy. Timmy then stops seeing Alea In front of him, he turns around seeing Terry coming up behind him "Why you guys just leave me alone!" Timmy shouts in anger. With his anger his makes a lightning storm and shoots it everywhere Terry and Alea the dick in cover. Once the storm was done, Timmy was gone "God damn it!" Terry shouts as he saw that Timmy was gone.

"We'll get him don't worry," Alea said patting Terry on the back. Just as they were leave and helicopter comes their way. It lands right in front of them armored men step out of the helicopter along with a man in a white suit and sun glasses "Are you Terry McGinnis and Alea Gomez?" the man in the white suit asked "Yeah we are and who are you?" Terry asked, the man smiled then took off his sun glasses "I'm Chris Sky," Chris said.

Terry cocked his head to the right "And what's this all about?" Alea asked Chris chuckled as he rubs his neck "I'm taking over your case with Timmy Shock," Chris said Terry eyes got wide "You can't do that," Terry said Chris looked at him "I just did now go back to D.C and get another case," Chris said as the guards escorted them away.

They were on the next plane out of Africa and over to D.C. Terry and Alea sit a crossed from each other "Well think of it this way at least we don't deal have to deal with that mother fucker" Alea said with a smile Terry looks at her and starts to laugh. Then both friends started to laugh together "So how's the little one?" Terry asked Alea looked at him "Thomas? He doing alright crying for me I bet," Alea said with chuckle Terry smiled "how old is he?" Terry asked Alea looked out the window then looked back at Terry.

"He's five," Alea said then smiled Terry nodded.

_**D.C 8:30 Am**_

Dr. Alexander starts putting serum inside a white wolf "Well Aniu doe's this hurt in anyway?" Alexander asked the female wolf. Aniu looks at Alexander "Nope not at all," Aniu said as she lays their on the test table Alexander nodded "I have some good news for you," Alexander said as he stops putting serum in her body. Aniu looks at him again "What's the good news?" she asked as Alexander writes something in his clip bored "You're pregnant," Alexander said with a smile Aniu smiles "Really?" Aniu asked Alexander nodded Aniu starts to jump around in joy.

**Alright so now you guys are going to get the feel with the very beginning and how things are before the team even started so how you guys liked the chapter and off to school I go **


End file.
